Vessels
"The vessels in the game are balanced to try to find a good middle ground between historical accuracy and the gameplay. Which we want to provide in the fictional cold war era world that Warships is set in." - alertcoderf, co-lead developer of WarGames Entertainment when asked to make a statement about the game's vessels Vessels are a reference to all playable vehicles in the game. The game hold a grand calculated total of 80 vessels (61 Non-Premium Vessels, 15 Premium Vessels, and 4 Specialty Vessels). All of them can be accessed, viewed and unlocked in the vessels menu. Vessels and their types As stated there are numerous vessels for the player to choose from within the game. Each differing in handleability and utility. Most are achievable by progressing but some have to be unlocked with gamepasses, these ships are marked as "(Premium)". More information on these vessels can be found by following the links attached to their names. The playable vessels are as following: Patrol Boat Main article: Patrol Boat * Zero * Lance * Mace * Slicer * Strider * PT-108 (Premium) Submarine Main article: Submarine * Diver * Advancer * Striker * Attacker * Titan * Bullshark * Declaration * Red October(Premium) Destroyer Main article: Destroyer * Bracer * Thorn * Valkyrie * Istar * Annihilator * Baron * Liberation * Showa * Marauder (Premium) Access Only * Glasnost' (Premium) Cruiser Main article: Cruiser seen from the starboard side.]] * Pill * Charger * Lislie * Lislie/L * Yerlin * Jacobin * Freedom * Phoenix Battlecruiser Main article: Battlecruiser * Warframe * Warframe/L * Rebel * Triton * Revelation * Legacy (Premium) * Perestroika (Premium) Battleship Main article: Battleship * Hurricane * Tsunami * Seaknight * Achilles * Fortress * Retaliator * Revolution * Bulwark (Specialty) * Victorious (Specialty) * Erbe (Premium) * Regashi (Premium) * Stormer (Premium) Access Only Carrier Main article: Carrier * Hauler * Eclipse * Aegis * Renegade * Emancipation * Concord (Premium) * Funtime (Premium) Miner Main article: Miner seen in port.]] * Sapper * Sapper/L * Huldra * Angler * Harlequin * Miner (Premium) Access Only * Miner II (Premium) * Santa's Harlequin (Premium) Zeppelin Main article: Zeppelin * Yearly * Solstice * Sovereign * Empress (Premium) Missile Frigate Main article: Missile Frigate as seen in port]] * Striaton * Striaton/L * Rocket * Andrius * Lyftias Pocket Battleship Main article: Pocket Battleship seen from above.]] * Voltage * Lightning * Shockbolt * Discharge * Thunderer Trivia * Certain vessels found in the game are based on real warships despite their name being different. Some of which (but not all) include: PT-108 (Which is based on PT-109, a vessel that John F. Kennedy served under during WW2), the Regashi (Which is stated to be based on the famous Japanese battleship Yamato) and Erbe, officially claimed to be based on German Battleship Bismarck. Many of the fan-made ships added in the 1.4.5 and 1.4.6 patch updates have visible resemblances to many specific warships of different time periods. Category:Vessels Related Category:Vessels Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Information